Leona Swiftsilver
Background Left abandoned in the stables and captivating the powerful lord with wide green eyes when he was fetching his steed? The secret daughter born out of wedlock by an Elf? While rumors swirl around just how Leona wound up in the courts of Sir Richard Lockhart, there is no doubting the favor she received in her younger years. Whispers surrounded the fair skinned half-elf most of her life, most of the court convinced that the affections he showed Leona were not without reason. While she weathered harsh words - particularly from his wife, Meris - she is convinced that Sir Lockhart's adoration was simply a reflection of the woman she strove to become. Leona was raised among nobles without any explicit evidence that she deserved it, the small town of Ilverness housed a modest number of residents but maintained an important mark on the trade routes. Raised with the lord's own children, Kristoff, Roman, Alexandra, and Helena, Leona enjoyed all the privileges of nobility with minimal drama. She was often privy to the gossip, charming enough to earn the favor of a few ears without having many relationships in which to fully invest, Leona was often given the opportunity to watch the drama unfold around her without being dragged into any messes. The majority of her conflicts arose with Lady Meris who, through thinly veiled insinuations and deliberate glances, made it very clear she was not agreeable with Leona's continued presence. As she grew older, she entertained the courts and developed a very distinct collection of skills. While she never grew particularly attached to many individuals she grew up with, her heart fancied the idea of Roman and the romantic in her quickly established a fantastical dream of marrying him despite her standing being beneath his own. Her feelings were never explicitly reciprocated, but the smallest of interactions and signs provided her imagination more than enough substance to construct a future in which she happily became his wife. The belief and affections were firmly rooted and only grew as she reached her early twenties; blinded by the possibilities, Leona is rather short-sighted when it comes to considering a future in which Roman is not at her side. Personality "There are two sides to every love story." -Leona Swiftsilver Leona is first and foremost a romantic. The Adventure Begins Invitation to a Wedding The War Begins Finding Family Relationships Lord Richard Kentigern (NPC) The late Lord Kentigern was the father-figure for then entirety of her childhood. He genuinely cared for her, and beyond sharing stories and reading together in his study, Leona spent many afternoons sharing tea with him. She was devastated by his unexpected death in Ilverness and mortified to learn that his wife, Meris, suspected that Leona was somehow involved. To this day, she recalls memories of the older man and strives to find answers about his death. Roman Kentigern (NPC) A charming and talented bard, Roman has successfully captured Leona's heart and pulled her into The Silence with every intention of finding information about the death of his father. Although they've shared a few tender moments and stolen a few kisses, their relationship remains largely undefined by both parties. Leona attests that their relationship is both special and genuine, and that when circumstances shift and things begin to settle, they will have a conversation about what the future holds for them. Deirdre Ceallaigh (PC) Leona is the first to agree with Deirdre's given nickname: Sparkles. Perhaps one of the first strangers to show genuine kindness without expectation of something in return, the warlock has quickly become Leona's best friend. The young women have shared many sweet moments together including shopping trips and preparing for the wedding in Azmarin. What began as appreciation for kindness has quickly developed into one of the first authentic friendships Leona has cultivated. Maudit Dubois (PC) Maudit's charming, devilish personality delights Leona; she particularly enjoys when the Teifling teases Kesra. Kesra Stormbreaker (PC) Maud (NPC) Soren Silvaran (Guest) Kyuu (NPC) First Lord Theodore Van der Born Delaney (NPC) Aureo Macierre (NPC) Sinestra (NPC) Analena Macierre (NPC) Evan Harper (NPC) Alexander Lightbringer (PC) Marshall (Guest) = Category:Third Watch